


Queen of the Rodeo

by womanfromblackwater



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, yeehawgust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanfromblackwater/pseuds/womanfromblackwater
Summary: Filling in some post RDR2 epilogue for Karen Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Queen of the Rodeo

In the first few months after leaving the gang, things had been bad. No family, no friends, no marketable skills that wouldn’t get her arrested or killed. The drinking had gotten worse, and Karen had pretty much resigned herself to dying in a filthy dive bar in some one-horse town when she met him. The man who would change her life. 

It had started with a bet. Karen had run out of money and turned to her usual method of getting more. She would act drunker than she was and challenge some poor sap to a shooting competition. Nothing dangerous, just who could hit more bottles off a fence. They always laughed as they took her up on it, and the laughter always stopped when she took their money. That had been exactly how it was playing out, but as she counted her cash in the alley behind the bar, he had approached her. 

He represented a Wild West show, he told her, making big money giving folks back east a taste of the untamed frontier. A pretty girl who could shoot like her could be the next Annie Oakley, if she was game for it. Figuring she had nothing to lose, she’d agreed. 

Working on her act for the show left little time for drinking, and she found that she didn’t want to as much anymore. It was far more interesting to show off her skills as a gunslinger and horsewoman. She never told any of her new companions about her past, preferring to drop little hints and let her reputation for being “mysterious” grow. Changing her name had helped. Even if the Pinkertons or some sheriff knew that Karen Jones had run with the Van der Linde gang, they would never have heard of Ambarino Annie.

It was the happiest she had been in her life. Now she could do what she loved, what she was good at, and have it met with cheers instead of gunfire. She had all the money she could ever need. Her fans had even given her a title: Queen of the Rodeo.


End file.
